royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka
Princess Shizuka Nishihime (西姫静香 Nishihime Shizuka) is one of the five romanceable love interests for the protagonist. Her talent is writing, whether it's stories, poems, or songs. Appearance Shizuka has medium-length curly brown hair that she usually ties in a bun and light brown eyes. She is also the shortest of the princesses, despite being the oldest. Outfits Her default outfit is a long two-tone green off-shoulder dress with long sleeves and her tiara. Her party outfit is a two-tone nude colored dress with long sleeves. Her "casual" outfit after the family's fall from royalty is a light green sundress with a ribbon tied around the waist and matching green flats. Her hair switches from its uptight bun to a more casual high ponytail. Personality Shizuka is shy, and subsequently quiet. She often secludes herself in the library to read and write, though she seems to be good friends with Mai and Utako. It takes a lot to get her to open up to someone, though she is a kind person with good intentions. Skills *She is a skilled writer, capable of writing stories, plays, poems, and songs. *She knows a few things about music (she likely picked up the knowledge from Utako) Route/Plotline Takahiro starts to spend more time with Shizuka in the library. Shizuka is happy to have someone, but he notices that she is starting to seclude herself more and more often, to the point of even being afraid to be in public. While she was always shy, she's never been this bad. Near the middle of the route, everyone else starts noticing Shizuka's frequent absence and gets increasingly concerned. Shizuka has seemed to just cut off social situations entirely. She's barely even talking to Utako anymore, and she was always a bit closer with Utako than with the others. The only person she lets near her is Takahiro, but even as he tries to get her to explain why she secludes herself, she never does. Near the end of the route, Takahiro finally confronts her. He asks her why she is suddenly becoming more reclusive than ever. Shizuka hesitates before answering. Good ending: Takahiro pushes the issue, and states that he will not leave until Shizuka gives him an answer. Shizuka finally breaks down, admitting that she knows she will meet a lot of critics in writing, and she is afraid of what people think of her. She had been secluding herself so they won't say anything bad about her. Takahiro then gets her out of the library, and goes to Utako and Mai, who are both happy to see her. It ends with the four of them going off to do something together. Bad ending: Takahiro drops the issue, and leaves Shizuka alone. He comes back the next day, and she tells him to leave. She accuses him of being a critic just like everyone else. She breaks up with him, leaving Takahiro confused and upset. Relationships The Player (Takahiro) Shizuka falls in love with Takahiro if on her own route. In all other routes, she seems to like him fine, and generally seems to support whichever sister he's with. Utako Of all the sisters, Utako is probably the closest to Shizuka. Despite their differing personalities, they get along very well and understand each other. Utako seems to know exactly how to deal with Shizuka's problems in Shizuka's own route, due to her knowing how Shizuka is. The two often hang out together and frequently help each other with their preferred activities. Aya Aya and Shizuka don't interact with each other much, though Shizuka is at Aya's confrontation with the rest of the sisters. Hinata Hinata and Shizuka interact rarely, if at all. Mai Mai is the other sister that Shizuka is closest to. In Shizuka's route, Mai takes Takahiro to get the library key so he can go in and talk to her, expressing that she cares a lot about Shizuka. Mai and Shizuka also both start to take guitar lessons with Utako in Mai's good ending. The Queen Shizuka's opinion of her mother is unclear, due to the two rarely interacting in-game. Ryouta In Shizuka's route, Ryouta trips her with a book and Daichi gets blamed for it. However, Shizuka reveals that she knew Ryouta did it and thus loses a lot of respect for him as a result. In all other routes, this never happens and they seem to get along fine. Daichi Shizuka and Daichi actually have mutual crushes on each other, though this is rarely brought up and not very obvious. The two do get together in the end Mai's route, though, after Daichi fights for her in the swordfights. Chibana/Naoko Shizuka rarely interacts with them but seems to be on okay terms with both. Trivia *Shizuka (written as 静香) means "Quiet" or "Static", befitting her personality. *Her original name was Julia. *Shizuka is the oldest princess. *She is the only left-handed princess, as Utako reveals in Mai's route. *She used to wear glasses when she was younger, but switched to contacts some time before the game begins. This is never stated anywhere in the game but it's been confirmed by Emily. Category:Love interests Category:Princesses Category:Females